Kiss Me, Kill Me
by Remmy M.L
Summary: A new task is given to Gilbert of the Nightray manor. Mission: Kill the last heir of the prestigious Vessallius family. Trick? Going undercover as "Raven", Oz's new bodyguard. Problem? Falling in love with the target. Catch? Oz is already dead. GilxOz


**

* * *

Warnings: **This is _what_, like, _BL_, LOLOLOL. No, we do not own this wonderfully cool manga called **Pandora Hearts**. As well as the anime. Well, damn. -Shot- I LOVE YOU OZ. _**-** Ren_

* * *

**Kiss Me, Kill Me**

_Co-written by:_ Ren and Emmy

_Dedicated to: __**US

* * *

**_

**1.**"_Destin_"

-

Every kill was important, just like every precious moment in life. Time was endless, but memories could be forgotten in a matter of moments. That's why Oz Vessalius was alive, to remember everything; the horrible and beautiful moments of the past, to the presents and futures, that is his purpose. The sin to go through the years of torture, the people you once loved to die in front of you, again and again. That's why, Gilbert Nightray, was assigned to kill him. To rid the world of the past, simple as that. The job would be fast and swift, just like his casuals.

Gilbert Nightray was only twenty-five but he had gone through many issues of life through sly words, seduction, and killing. None of this did he regret, after all, this was the only way he could survive.

"Brother, you have a letter from the duke, a new mission, I suppose." Vincent carefully placed the concealed white envelope on the drawer that resided next to the neatly made bed, his odd colored eyes surveying the room for his brother but found no hints or signs of golden eyes and dark hair. Shrugging carelessly, Vincent made his way out to his own duties. He reminded himself often that his brother needed space, and for Gilbert, space was what Vincent could provide for him.

-

The ledge was looking so splendidly tempting for Oz, but he later left the near exciting idea alone, remembering that he couldn't die even if he purposely tried. It was raining, the clouds were a dark murky gray color, hiding the sun from his face.

"Hey," Alice glared at him as she forcefully shoved the bullet back into the clip checking to see if the safety was on. Her gaze searched the ground frustratedly as she was ignored, and deliberately tried to gain his attention again with the same attempt.

He still didn't respond and his gleaming lime eyes looked curiously out the glass window of the car at the busy, slick wet streets with amazement. Frowning, she stopped her useless attempts and looked outside too.

People walked around the tall brick buildings, holding dull colored umbrellas to shield them from the rain. They wore heavy looking long coats and their faces were plainly boring to her.

"Alice." She blinked before turning to the fragile boy but furrowed her eyebrows before poking him harshly on the arm.

"Stupid, you've been ignoring me all this time and now you want to talk? What the hell is wrong with you?" She growled out softly but knew better after she saw his lost face.

"Sorry, I've just, well, I'm actually curious and," He paused, choosing his words carefully before continuing on. "And, ah, why would Sharon and Break need to talk to me for? Usually they visit but they wanted me, no, _us_ to visit now."

She narrowed her eyes, "So? Maybe the stupid clown misses you or some shit like that."

Oz frowned at the profanity but chose not to comment on it, and instead chose to eye the onyx black handgun on her lap, which she, somewhat named, B-Rabbit. It was to protect him, she told him with a prideful voice when he first spotted it. She declared him to be her bodyguard but it turned out differently than planned.

The gun was beautiful, really, it was. It was carefully decorated with seemingly lightly silver vines that had delicate, small, dark, lightly gray, roses at the ends. Alice never told him where she had gotten it but he knew she didn't have it when she first met him. He never truly understood the concept of why she named it B-Rabbit but left the thought to drift away as soon as he felt a finger poke his shoulder roughly, causing him to wince slightly but he didn't dare voice out the whimper that was edging to come out.

"Hey," Her strong voice was unusually soft like a whisper. He turned to her but she faced the other way, towards the window, watching her reflection as she spoke.

"Yeah?" He answered, wondering what she wanted to ask.

"Never mind," She scoffed, her pride was kicking back in. Oz blinked before shifting his weight to his right side and leaned his forehead against the cold glass, idly wondering how long it had been since he had gone outside of the manor.

"Oz?"

This time, he didn't turn, instead he chose to hum a light beat, a song he had heard long ago from a relative he believed. After all, they were quite similar in many ways. The song was called Lacie, a very beautiful, gentle tune.

"Something," Alice growled softly before keeping her posture straight, carefully tracing the vine patterns of the gun, "Something big is coming up, I can feel it."

Whatever she felt, she clinched the rough cloth of her leather pants, she didn't like it.

-

"You must be Raven." He stared at the one red eye, similar to his brother's, that looked completely ecstatic just the man's voice was. The other eye, probably gone, was covered by a simple black eye patch, letting the long strands of silver lay above it lightly.

"Yeah," He stuffed his hands into his pocket and looked at the hardwood floor.

"Young Oz's new body guard, M'lady? Are you sure we should hire him?" Gilbert could feel the tension rise up when the annoying man's face was only a few inches away from his own. "Hm, look at that face! He's shy! Such an enjoyment..."

"He may seem a bit strange but I'm sure Oz can handle it," The young looking girl with sharp eyes looked at him and smiled lightly. "Besides, Mr. Nightray, Oz is a different kind of boy."

He didn't say anything and directed his golden eyes towards the grand mahogany door, all in the sudden silence, the one eyed man's cell phone rang with a colorful ring tone. He picked it up, just like Gilbert predicted and answered with the same, annoying voice. With a quick mutter of goodbye, then snapped the mobile shut before slipping into his breast pocket of his gray blazer.

"Looks like young Oz has arrived." Break chirped.

"Wonderful, isn't it, Mr. Nightray? I do hope Alice can attend, I do treat her as my younger sister..."

"Ah, that bratty woman?"

"Careful what you say, she will become a beautiful flower when she gets older. I'll buy her every finest trends they have available."

"Of course."

The gunman gulped deeply as he heard harsh footsteps against the wet porch floor, along with murmurs that he couldn't fully understand.

With a moment of a few exchanged glances from Break to Sharon, their quarrels ended in a matter of seconds, they smiled happily. The door kicked opened, the fast motion leaving Gilbert only a few moments to jump away before being plastered onto the pink pastel wall, and two figures came in, the same height, he noted.

"Good evening, young Oz and of course, princess Alice." The girl in black, with the long dark brown hair with two plaids sticking out and violet eyes, scowled. The boy, which he assumed was Oz, was extremely different from what he had predicted.

"Stop calling me that, you dimwitted clown..." She grabbed Oz's wrist and dragged him out from the rain and shoved him onto the chest of the Nightray, knocking Gilbert down from the sudden impact. The large mahogany doors clamped shut behind them loudly.

Her gun was in her holster, tightly strapped on her right thigh and she crossed her arms with a smug look. She examined the warm entrance room, eying it with caution like something would leap out and harass her employer.

"Stupid girl," Annoyed seemed to be Gilbert's favorite word as he settled his somewhat now large hands on the small, thin shoulders of his new employer. Golden eyes blinked before locking them with green ones. He took note on how pale, skinny, and small the boy was.

How old was he? Twelve? He shook the thought away, remembering that age didn't matter to killing. He killed what he had to kill after all, it was the way life was for him. Perhaps this was the hardships of reality.

Oz was the first to break away from contact, closing his eyes and laughing sheepishly, and so carelessly before opening them again. Cat's eyes, and _oh_, Gilbert hated cats so much but he couldn't help but admire them. They were a light shade of green but sharp, just like Sharon's, those kind of eyes that can see past one's soul.

His pink, thin lips curled up into a smile. Gilbert couldn't figure out if it was fake or not but it did seem a bit different from what he had usually seen. He was told the boy was strikingly good-looking from the rumors that passed around, and Gilbert, had to admit that the rumor was indeed true. But he wouldn't call Oz handsome or beautiful, that would be like calling Vincent, his brother, adorable. He simply shuddered at the thought. Pretty, maybe, or cute, those would be perfect words to describe the fairytale boy. Innocence, something Gilbert didn't possess anymore.

"I'm sorry for that. Alice doesn't seem to be having her day..." He had a soft, strong, nearly feminine voice. Independent and dependent at the same time, it was calming.

"I take it, you men are done having a bit of fun on the ground?" Break smirked.

"ARGH, you stupid clown, how could Oz play around with some seaweed brain?!"

Gilbert's face twisted in a heat of anger and annoyance, "What did you call me?"

Alice, he presumed, smiled in one of the most twisted ways he had ever saw, almost exactly matching his brother's own trademark. "I said, dumb ass, seaweed brain."

"What the hell? My hair isn't even green! It's black!" Oz, feeling a bit strange, slowly placed both his hands on both of Gilbert's thighs before pushing himself back up. He held out his pale hand, wondering if the man would be willing to take it.

He did, Gilbert carefully, still arguing with Alice, skillfully grabbed Oz's hand but made sure that he lifted up most of his weight. Somehow, he was afraid the boy would break already before he even had a chance to finish his mission.

With a grin, a small, happy, grin, Oz quietly murmured, "Oz, I'm Oz Vessalius. And you, sir?"

Before Gilbert could answer, the other man in the room interrupted and broke the wonderful imaginary wall between them. Break wrapped his arms around Oz's waist and pulled the boy towards his chest, Gilbert released his grasp.

"This, young Oz, is Raven. Your new bodyguard! Isn't young Oz a pretty young fellow? I'm sure you both would get along quite..." Break smirked, "Well, indeed."

"What?! Oz doesn't need that wimp! He has me!" Alice snatched Oz away from Break and held on to him, possessively, fighting the urge to stick her tongue out like a child. Oz, on, the other hand, looked at Gilbert with an apathetic face before smiling that insanely weird smile that Gilbert definitely couldn't figure out. He unwrapped the girl's heavy hold on him, before murmuring a few reassuring words to her that helped her loosen her overall tight grip.

"I," Oz walked towards him and Gilbert noticed that Oz was possibly half his size. Were fifteen year old boys supposed to be that small?

"I'm not sure." Oz murmured, quietly, before standing on the tip of his toes in front of Gilbert. The taller man, Gilbert, flushed but didn't edge away.

"Not sure if he's useful? Ah, perhaps you need a more, hm, masculine man. " The Nightray scowled but the one eyed man continued,"After all, you are a bit fragile to the sight."

"No," Oz looked at him with half-lidded eyes and the smile seemed more smaller, if not more depressing. "Actually..."

"Actually, what, my dear, pretty little Oz?" Break pulled back on Oz's collar so the boy fell backwards right back into his arms, not anymore closer than a inch from Break's face.

The dark hair looked away and murmured dryly, "Pretty, huh?"

Oz's smile turned into a smirk, dark and sinister, before tucking back a stray lock of golden blond hair. He pushed himself away from Break and twirled to where he was at the center of the room, arms behind his back with his fingers laced together. His back in front of them before he looked back with a soft, melodic voice. Like an angel's, maybe, Gilbert mused and Oz spoke.

"Actually," Oz paused for second before continuing, long black lashes framing his pretty green eyes perfectly. "...I'm not sure if he's _needed_, Break."

* * *

**/x/x/x/x/x/o\x\x\x\x\x\**

**R:** I should, like, congratulate myself because I'm special for doing a better ending. LULZ. :D I actually wrote MOAR than I was supposed to! D: So like, REVIEW, dammit. -sobs- But hey, Oz isn't OCC. SO HAH. -shot- At least, I don't think he was...

**E: **Haha, Renn, it's great! Also, don't call it an ending, cause it's only the ending to the FIRST chapter. XP Well, sorry I didn't help much with this except for editing. XD Oh, Please review~

**R:** OKAY, FIRST CHAPTER ENDING. D: The review button makes you sexy. c:


End file.
